Sarah Flynn
is Candace Flynn's twin sister in the Ferb Fletcher, the Boy Who Lived: A Crossover series. She is not related to Phineas or any of the other Flynns, besides Candace. (Candace is not related to Phineas in the story, and is also Phineas's age.) She also appears in the fanfiction Jeremy's Moving Castle, where she is Candace's younger sister instead of her twin. This is Sarah Flynn.Sarah is Candace's twin sister.Sarah and Candace are alike.Sarah looks like Candace.She has blue eyes, 4 eye lashes on her eyes, she is the same age as Candace, she was born the same year as Candace is, her birthday is on the same day as Candace's, she has orange hair.On the bottom of her hair is messed up.It's rough!She has tan skin as Candace's, her shirt is white, her skirt is red with a white belt around it, and she has red shoes with white socks.She is the same as Candace!Today, this story is about Candace who met her twin sister long ago.Oh!And also, Sarah was a British person.But she was born in England, but doesn't have a British accent. Chapter 1 The Time Machine Of The Twin Sister Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the Platypus as Agent P woke up.In this story, Agent P's friends see him as secret agent at home in this fanon story.So anyway, they had to start their day.Candace was awake in her room wanting something to do in her room.She seen her memory pictures.She seen her twin sister Sarah.Wow!I have a twin sister named Sarah!''Candace said.''She has been stuck in a time machine while we were in a machine store when Mom had her new car!''Candace said.''I wonder if the boys will build that.Nah!She knows better than me!''She said again.So anyway, Candace had to tell Phineas and Ferb that she had a twin sister.''Hey boys?Did you know I have a twin sister named Sarah?''Candace said.''No.''Phineas said.''We'll a long time ago, Mom, me, and Sarah had to her a new car.Who's her?''Phineas said.''Mom.So I've hated her when I was pushing and shoving her when we were little.Was she nice?''Phineas said.''Yes.And she was stuck in a time machine when I got her in it and I accidently turned the time machine to make her dissappear.Hey!I know what were gonna do today!Were gonna build a time machine so you can have your twin sister Sarah back!''Phineas said.''Oh no!She will stay in that time machine!''Candace said.''Sorry but I don't believe in you.''Phineas said.''Fine!But I'm gonna bust you for this!''Candace said.' Chapter 2 Sarah Flynn Is Here Peace! So they had to built a time machine that was the same one as long time ago when Candace was little.Ferb has the blueprint for the time machine.It was a differnt time machine.It was a portal that was purple.Agent P had to do his mission.He had to wait for Sarah so he could show her his agency and his other stuff.Then all of their friends came, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Stacy, Jenny, and Jeremy.Oh!And Merry the Platypus was there too!She was a purple secret agent platypus, the same as Perry.Perry and Merry rhyme.They are almost the same name.Except they both start with a different letter in their name, one started with a P one started with a M.There were other platypuses in their house.Perry has a lot of sister platypuses, brother platypuses, and cousin platypuses.He has platypus parents.He has his own mom and dad.So anyway,they had to put the time machine to work again.Then Phineas had told them to wait right there and Phineas had to search for her.He ad found her in the mall.Sarah said when she saw him, Who are you?I'm your brother, Phineas!''Phineas said.''I'm here to get you out of here and I want you to see your twin sister, Candace!''He said.''Really?''Sarah said.''Yes, yes you are.''Phineas said.Sarah was a nice teenage girl.She loves kids.She is not mean like Candace.So Phineas went with Sarah to see her twin sister again.''Hey Sarah!''Everyone shouted.''Hey Candace!Come to the backyard right now!We have a surprise for you!''Phineas shouted.So Candace went to the backyard and she seen her.''Ahh!''Sarah shouted.''Ahh!''Candace shouted. Finish Tommorow' Category:Ferb Fletcher, the Boy Who Lived pages Category:Characters Category:Che's Articles Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Characters